


Take A Seat

by beskarandblood



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Naked Female Clothed Male, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskarandblood/pseuds/beskarandblood
Summary: Neither of you made a move to get up. Both of your breaths came out heavy, trying to calm down the adrenaline and lust crashing through your bodies. This wasn’t the time to act on these urges. Mando had to dock that other ship and get the bounty and you needed to get the child and keep him out of the way. On legs shakier than you'd like to admit, you rose from your beskar seat and slid out from behind the console to collect the giggling child. Mando’s hand trailed from your hip to your ass as you passed in front of him. Not looking at him, you couldn’t see the way he had his helmet trained on you or the way he flexed his hand as you moved away from his touch.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 92





	Take A Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my Tumblr @deathwatchnightowl

“Sloppy,” you scoff under your breath from your seat behind Mando in the cramped cockpit. He didn’t acknowledge you, too busy trying to safely maneuver the Razor Crest through the asteroid field. The child was having a field day, enjoying the tight twists and turns through the chaotic rout Mando was navigating you through. A sharp nosedive had your stomach jumping into your throat but you quickly suppressed the feeling, having been far too used to the sensation in an earlier life. A deep rumble shook the ship and you could hear a scraping noise pass overhead and continue towards the back of the ship. “Careful!” You spit at Mando. You had just replaced some paneling up there and he was ruining your handy work.

“I’m trying... my best,” Mando gritted out lowly as he took another succession of sharp turns to avoid collision. 

“Just let me fly the damn ship! You’re letting the bounty get away!” His nod is sharp and you quickly unfasten the straps holding you in your seat. Stepping up next to Mando, bracing yourself on the back of his chair and the edge of the console you begin to ready yourself for the switch. “Let me know when.”

“Almost...” he grunts out low and you cover his right hand with yours lightly. Ready to grab the controls as soon as he slides his hand back. “Now.” Tightening your grip as he lets go underneath you, his arm wraps around your waist tightly and pulls you firmly down in his lap. A fantasy of yours you had thought about many times but it was shoved to the back of your mind as your muscle memory kicked in. Your hands deftly flew over the console making your adjustments quicker than you could consciously think. Both flight joysticks now in hand, you doubled the thrust of the dual engines and gracefully soared around the tumbling asteroids. The sudden speed and maneuvers you took had you pressing back in to the hard  beskar steel of the Mandalorian underneath you. Both of his arms held you securely in place on his lap even as you had to steer the Crest into a barrel roll to avoid taking damage from the space rocks.

The navigation system was going haywire with all of the interference of the continuously moving asteroids. “Mando, I don't see the ship. Do you?” Your voice was calm and sturdy as you relaxed into familiar aeronautics, the speed and debris not bothering you at all.

He was silent for a moment before calling out the coordinates. Quickly scanning the area as you rolled and spun your way through the deadly obstacles. Speeding the Crest along you were able to close in on the smaller ship that had a much easier time maneuvering the field. No doubt they had some R-2 unit aiding in the navigation and steering. Kriff, wouldn’t that make your life easier with the Mandalorian but then he wouldn't have needed you on his ship in the first place. A spot you were unwilling to give up.

The bounty’s ship took a sharp turn up and began racing to exit the asteroid field as quickly as possible. They had obviously realized the change in flying skills and they were now desperate to try anything. As you expertly followed the bounty into the sharp acceleration you could feel Mando shift underneath you, trying to adjust for his growing erection you could feel pressing into you. Slowly his arms unlocked from around your middle and his hands came to rest on either side of your hips. You’re not sure if you meant to do it or not, your mind split between piloting the ship and the armored man beneath you, but as you increased the speed again you slowly circled your hips on his lap. A low hiss escaped Mando’s helmet and he pressed his fingers into your hips harshly. 

Just as the Razor Crest cleared the final asteroid in your path, the bounty’s ship lined up perfectly for a clean shot. You wanted to abandon it, to turn around in Mando’s lap and rut against him with how desperate he was making you. Your pussy ached for him but you had to finish the job first. Hardly needing to think about it, you aimed the twin heavy repeating blaster cannons and fired a shot at a quarter the firing power capability. The bounty’s ship went dead as soon as the shot hit and they began to coast freely, carried by their forward momentum. You slowed the Crest to match their speed and relaxed back into the Mandalorian, his hands still gripping you tightly.

Neither of you made a move to get up. Both of your breaths came out heavy, trying to calm down the adrenaline and lust crashing through your bodies. This wasn’t the time to act on these urges. Mando had to dock that other ship and get the bounty and you needed to get the child and keep him out of the way. On legs shakier than you'd like to admit, you rose from your  beskar seat and slid out from behind the console to collect the giggling child. Mando’s hand trailed from your hip to your ass as you passed in front of him. Not looking at him, you couldn’t see the way he had his helmet trained on you or the way he flexed his hand as you moved away from his touch. 

\---

“You tease,” Mando’s modulated voice hissed in your ear. The ship was quiet except for the Mandalorian and the sounds he was pulling from you. The bounty had been frozen hours ago, the child was asleep in Mando's quarters, and the Razor Crest was hurdling along at light speed taking you to your next location. You were sat firmly on Mando’s lap in the piolet’s chair again. Mando had abandoned his worn leather gloves in favor of running his fingers over the bare skin of your chest after he had rid you of your clothing. Your nakedness a sharp contrast to the almost completely covered man underneath you. Leaning back against the cold  beskar chest behind you, you pressed your cheek to the side of the helmet that peered over your shoulder. His dark visor watching as he gently cupped your breasts and ran his thumbs  over your taut nipples. 

Mando removed one of his hands from your chest and pressed two of his fingers to your lips. “Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me,” his husky voice had you immediately wrapping your mouth around his thick digits. Gripping the back of his hand you held him in your mouth as you worked your tongue, spreading your saliva down to his knuckles. His moan made your pussy clench and you could feel how wet you were for him already. “You’re so – you're so good. So good for me.” Pulling his fingers from your mouth, trailing spit down your chin, he worked his hand down your abdomen. Gripping you tightly against his chest, Mando worked his spit covered fingers, gently rubbing circles around your clit before bringing them lower and dipped them inside your cunt.

You gasped and ground your hips into the thick intrusion. “ Kriff , Mando! Please!” you cried wantonly, not knowing exactly what you were asking for. You wanted more, just more of him. In response, Mando began to thrust his fingers into you with purpose. The heel of his hand was pressed against your clit as  you road the  Mandalorian’s deft fingers. 

“Can you take another? You’re so tight.” You nodded eagerly and a third finger was added quickly, easily disappearing inside of you along with the others. “You take my fingers so well. Want you to take my cock too.” His words were bringing you to the brink, the muscles in your abdomen and pussy were clenching tight. “You want that?” He emphasized the question with a thrust of his hips into your ass. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes! Please.  Yes yes yes...” your answer trailing off as you could feel your  orgasm swiftly approaching.

“Cum on my fingers.” He whispered to you as he crooked his fingers and pressed them deep inside. The tightness inside of you released, washing over you as you gripped his fingers with your dripping cunt. Your shout echoed through the quiet ship as you pressed yourself into Mando as hard as you could, riding out the overwhelming wave of your orgasm. Your fingers tried to find purchase on his smooth helmet but you settled for gripping the  beskar bracer of the arm not trapped between your thighs. “So good for me,” Mando crooned. He continued to gently thrust his fingers in and out of you until you became over sensitive from his touch.

Stroking your skin gently, Mando waited patiently for you to calm down. “Mando, that was – that felt so good.” You could feel the chuckle in his chest even if the modulator didn’t pick it up.

“Yeah? Good.” Mando slid his still slick covered fingers back inside of you.


End file.
